When The Day Met The Night
by nightstheonlytimeofday
Summary: Blaine and Kurt at the airport when Kurt and New Directions leave for New York. Title from Panic! At The Disco's song-I couldn't resist SOMETHING of my favorite band. This is a re-upload, so try this one if another comes up.


_**Hey, there. This is basically my take on one scene in particular of New York. But, no, it has not been confirmed if Blaine will be in this episode, this is my take on what if this were to happen. Besides, if he was confirmed, I'd be squealing. If you've read anything by me before, you'll understand that I write nothing but Klaine. By the way, I'm on Tumblr at **_**www(.)klaineratthedisco(.)tumblr(.)com. _Just get rid of the parentheses, obviously._**

_**I don't own Glee or any of it's characters, but if I did, it would be The Klaine Show, yet it wouldn't be nearly as awesome as it is now. **_

* * *

><p>Blaine knew that this day would come eventually. He knew that Kurt would have to go off to New York for Nationals. But why did it have to be so <em>freaking hard?<em> *that's what she said*

Ever since Kurt had transfered to McKinley, Blaine put on a facade of dealing with it well. But when Wes and David walked into the commons later in the day they sang 'Somewhere Only We Know', they saw Blaine staring blankly out the rainy window pane.

The truth was that he had separation anxiety to Kurt. And it hurt awfully. He didn't have it to Wes or David, or his sister, or his mom, and _God_ no not his dad, who barely even acknowleged his presence, but only Kurt.

So the day before Kurt had to go to Nationals, he was simply dreading when the day met the night. This would mean Kurt would leave sooner, and he wouldn't get to (physically) see him every day.

_One day until he leaves me for a week. Only one day of him. This is going to suck. Big time. _

Wes and David caught onto the way Blaine was acting today, and decided to investigate.

"Blaine, what's up? You've been acting all stand-offish lately. What's wrong?" Blaine didn't take much time to answer his question.

"Kurt's leaving for New York tomorrow. I hate the small amounts I see him now. But not for a _whole week?_ This is torture. Seriously."

"Man, you've got to work through it. You'll see him today, though!" Wes tried to say as cheerfully as he could without seeming too optimistic. Mission; far from accomplished.

"No, I'm not, actually. He has to pack. I'm bringing him to the airport tomorrow, luckily."

"Well, don't worry. You'll get through this, alright?" Blaine smiled warmly at his friends.

"I'll try."

* * *

><p><em>That damn alarm. It's Saturday morning. Why is it going off-oh. Oh, damn it. I'm taking Kurt to the airport. And now I get a whole week without him. I just hope he does well at Nationals. They need to win. They deserve to win, more than the Warblers ever will. <em>

Blaine rolled off his bed and looked in his mirror. He looked like crap. He hadn't got much sleep that night, and it was showing. He was determined to look great for when he took Kurt though.

After he got ready, he got into his car and drove to Kurt's house.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna miss you so much." Blaine said to his boyfriend, who was about to get on the plane to New York.<p>

"I'll miss you too. Don't worry, though, I will tell you EVERTHING as soon as I get back, even though we'll be Skype-ing every night."

"Good. I wish I could go out there and see you."

"Even if you could, I wouldn't let you." Blaine gave Kurt a confused look.

"The Warblers need you right now, and I wouldn't let you take any more Warbler time out of your schedule for me."

"I gladly would, though." Kurt smiled bashfully.

"I really need to go, though...we leave in twenty minutes."

"Alright..." Blaine pulled Kurt in for their most intimate hug since the Somewhere Only We Know performance.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Kurt hesitantly backed off, and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"I'll see you soon." Blaine had to physically hold back the tears so that it wouldn't make Kurt feel worse about leaving. Kurt walked away towards the gate.

Blaine stood there, watching his boyfriend walk away, when Blaine started running off to Kurt to catch up with him. He took Kurt's hand and turned him around, and kissed him passionately, and didn't care who saw.

Kurt took a little bit to react, but reached up and grabbed Blaine's face when he realized what was happening. After about two minutes of this, they pulled apart, but only far enough where their noses were touching.

"I couldn't go a week without doing that." Blaine said.

"And if I don't do this now, I don't think I'll ever gather the-er-courage up again." Kurt smiled at this, but was confused.

"When you go up on that stage, and before you go on, when you get all nervous, like you do so quite adorably, just know that-I-I love you." Kurt's smile widened even more. It grew to a size that would make Jim Carey jealous when he saw one tear flow down Blaine's cheek._trul_

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt kissed him passionately, but quickly, and backed away, to grab Blaine's hand. He walked away, letting their arms stretch out to full extent, until they let go.

Blaine turned around after Kurt had walked onto the plane, knowing that he loved someone, and someone loved him. So whether or not New Directions would win, Blaine knew that he had _truly_ won something much more precious.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there she is, my little one-shot. I haven't written one in a while, not one that was actually a good one. I had my little Panic! reference in there, but I didn't actually directly mention them, that to which I am severly proud. Please review! <strong>_

_**Love, Klaine, and P!ATD,**_

_**~HeyMoonDon'tYouGoDown**_

_**~Jordan**_


End file.
